


Ein Mädchen auf dem Spielplatz

by Velence



Series: Spielkameraden [2]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist nicht leicht, mit seinem Spielkameraden zu teilen, wenn man vor alles allein für sich hatte. Das muss auch Dexter lernen, der in Jeremy einen mörderischen Partner gefunden hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich mochte das Leben. So wie es war, war es perfekt.

Jeremy kümmerte sich um das Boot. Sein Haar war kürzer, er war blond geworden. Seine Haut war gebräunt von den vielen Tagen, die wir draußen auf dem Wasser verbracht hatten. Ein großer Abstand lag zwischen dem Jungen, dem ich zur Flucht verholfen hatte und dem, der er jetzt war. Jeremy sah wirklich gut aus, um nicht zu sagen attraktiv. Er war ein richtiger American Sunny Boy geworden. So wie ich.

Ich grinste breit, während ich die Bierflasche an meine Lippen führte. Nichts ging über gutes Essen an Bord der ‚Slice of Life’. (Mal abgesehen von Essen beim Autofahren.)

Jeremy befestige die Leinen, während die Fender einen unsanften Aufprall verhinderten. Er kannte sogar Knoten, von denen ich bisher nicht einmal den Namen gehört hatte. Doppelter Schotstek klingt irgendwie... essbar.

Ich beobachtete, wie Jeremys Blick zu dem Mädchen am Anfang des Bootsstegs wanderte. Sie war mir schon vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen. Augenscheinlich waren sie und ihre Eltern auf Urlaub in Miami und hatten sich ein Boot gemietet. Jeremy sah zu ihr herüber, wenn er sich unbeobachtet wähnte. Bisher hatte er kein Wort über sie verloren.

Jeremy schaute seit Wochen nicht mehr unruhig über seine Schulter. Die Polizei hatte mich nach seiner Flucht in die Mangel genommen, aber da ich keine Beziehung zu ihm hatte und lange vor dem finalen Gerichtstermin beziehungsweise seiner Flucht keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm hatte, ließen sie mich schneller fallen als eine heiße Kartoffel.

Das, was sich direkt vor der Nase befand, sah man als letztes. Und so war es auch mit Jeremy. Die erste Zeit hatte ich ihm eine Ferienhütte im nächsten Bundesstaat gemietet, wo er sich verstecken konnte, während Gras über die Sache wuchs.

Es war unglaublich einfach gewesen, ihn in Miami offen zu verbergen. Jeremy hatte sich unter seiner neuen Identität ein kleines, schäbiges Zimmer gemietet. Er verdingte hier und da ein wenig Geld.

„Sofia, setz bitte einen Hut, du verbrennst dich“, rief Sofias besorgte Mutter ihr hinterher, als das Mädchen in unsere Richtung über den Steg schlenderte. Ihre Haut war so weiß, dass jeder erkennen konnte, dass sie nicht von hier war. Die Schlüsselbeine stachen unter ihrer Haut und mit dem großzügigen Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils markant hervor.

Das war einer dieser cineastischen Momenten, in denen die Zeit langsamer, in Zeitlupentempo floss. Noch schaute sie zum Meer hinaus, ehe ihre blonden Haare im Sonnenlicht herumflirrten und Sofia in einer grazilen Drehung um sich selbst wirbelte, zurück zum Hafen, während ihre Augen für einen Augenblick die von Jeremy trafen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Weg über die Bohlen zurückging.

Im Film würde wahrscheinlich ein schöner Singer-/Songwriter-Song gespielt werden, bei dem jeder wüsste, der Held hatte sich in das Mädchen verliebt.

Ich blickte zu Jeremy. Seine Augen hafteten wie magisch angezogen am Anleger, als hätte er sie gar nicht gesehen. Ich schlurfte zu ihm herüber. Entweder hatte ich einen leichten Sonnenstich oder zu viel Bier, jedenfalls fühlte ich mich ein wenig langsam.

„Hey Jerry“, sagte ich und legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter. In seinem gefälschten Führerschein stand Jerry Fairchild und ich versuchte, den Namen zu benutzen, damit er sich endlich in mein Gehirn einbrannte, denn ich dachte immer noch Jeremy. „Hey Jerry, hast du sie gesehen?“

„Wen?“, fragte Jeremy desinteressiert.

„Das Mädchen.” Ich knuffte ihn einmal, sodass er schließlich doch aufsah und ihr hinterher schaute. „Sie ist hübsch.”

Er sagte nichts, sondern kümmerte sich darum, dass das Boot sicher an seinem Platz liegen blieb. Mit einiger Mühe schaffte ich es auf den Bootssteg, ohne daneben zu treten. Ich schlenderte langsam zu meinem Auto, damit mich Jeremy spielend einholen konnte, was er auch tat.

„Diesen Blick habe ich schon oft gesehen.“

„Welchen Blick?“, fragte er.

„Entweder bist du angepisst oder du bist geil.“ Ich war wirklich gut geworden, Menschen zu imitieren. Sehr, sehr gut.

Jeremy schnaubte.

„Liege ich falsch?“

Er blieb stehen und sah mich herausfordernd an. „Mit angepisst oder geil?“

Ich schürzte überlegend die Lippen. Bevor er fortfahren konnte, dass mich das nichts anging, denn so gut kannte ich ihn inzwischen, lenkte ich ihn zurück zum Geschehen. „Da ist sie.“ Wir hatten Sofia fast erreicht, die uns mit einem großen Strohhut und einer Tasche über der Schulter entgegenkam.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du über Nacht zum Womanzier geworden bist“, zischte er mir zu.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du dich über Nacht in eine Maus verwandelt hast“, erwiderte ich, während ich zielstrebig auf die Kleine zu marschierte.

Wenn einer über Unbeholfenheit in Sachen Beziehungen und Sex reden konnte, dann ich. Ich wäre der letzte, der ihm irgendetwas davon zumuten würde, zu mal ich wusste, was es bedeutete, ein Doppelleben zu führen und ständig auf der Hut zu sein. Nachdem ich das erste Mal mit Rita geschlafen hatte, dachte ich, sie würde mich verlassen, weil sie mein leeres Inneres erkannt haben musste.

„Hi“, hielt ich sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. „Kennst du schon meinen Freund Jerry?“

„Dexter!“, fauchte Jeremy, doch Sofia lächelte geschmeichelt. Sie war wirklich süß.

„Nun frag sie schon.“

„Hi ...“, gab Jeremy stammelnd von sich.

„Hi.“

„Magst du kubanisches Essen?“

„Weiß nicht.“

„Hast du morgen Abend etwas vor?“

~ * ~ * ~

Kurz und schmerzlos. Ich war richtig stolz, dass er mit ihr ein Date für den folgenden Tag ausgemacht hatte. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass er mehr Kontakt mit normalen Menschen pflegte. Wir beide mit unseren perversen Neigungen waren einander eine gute Gesellschaft, aber unter anderen waren wir eine aberwitzige, aus dem Ruder geratende Charakterstudie, die man sich lieber aus der Ferne oder hinter Gitterstäben ansah.

Er vertraute mir, wie ich ihm vertraute, aber es war ein langer Weg dorthin gewesen. Früher war Jeremy oft zusammengezuckt, wenn ich ihn am Arm berührte. Oder er starrte katatonisch ins Leere. Dann erwartete ich, dass er schreiend oder weinend hervorschnellte, wie aus einem Alptraum, aber das tat er nie, als würde er nie aufwachen. Er blinzelte mich nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Äußerlich sah Jeremy unberührt aus. Er hatte gelernt, die innere Leere hinter falschen Emotionen zu verstecken, doch ich war nie ganz sicher, was in ihm vorging. Bis dato hatte ich immer gedacht, ich wäre ein erschreckender Spiegel seiner Zukunft, doch jetzt erkannte ich mich wirklich in ihm und wie ich auf andere wirken musste.

Es war umso beruhigender zu sehen, dass sich Jeremy für ein Mädchen interessierte. Ein Bruchstück Normalsein.

Ich betrachtete sein Profil, während wir wie zwei verdeckt arbeitende Cops im Wagen warteten. Jeremy saugte mit einem Strohhalm geräuschvoll den Rest seiner Cola aus dem Pappbecher. Die Eiswürfel waren geschmolzen, sobald sie den klimatisierten Raum hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Soll ich dir etwas Geld für dein Date morgen geben?“, fragte ich.

„Das ist kein Date.“

„Ein Rendezvous?“

„Nein“, stritt Jeremy ab, „Wir treffen uns einfach.“

„Rendezvous heißt ‚sich treffen’.“

„Du kennst dich mit Französisch aus?“

„So viel, wie ein Mann wissen muss. Brauchst du nun Geld, oder nicht?“

„Nein“, murrte Jeremy.

Wir warteten auf unseren Mann, unser Opfer. Nennen wir ihn der Einfachheit nach Neill.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du jemandem die Eier abreißen wollen. Was ist los?“, fragte ich, nachdem wieder Schweigen eingekehrt war.

„Nichts.“

„Nichts? Du bist ein Lügner. Ich weiß das.“

Jeremy machte seine snobistische Geste, indem er mit der Oberlippe zuckte. „Muss ein verdammt langweiliger Tag gewesen sein.“

„Ja, da hast du recht. Todlangweilig. Da ist mir gleich aufgefallen, wie du drauf bist.“

Jeremy beobachtete hartnäckig den Laden, wo wir unseren zukünftig Toten zu erwarten hatten. „Du bist doch verrückt.“

„Das möchte ich auch gar nicht bestreiten.“

Ich sah zur Tür hinüber, wo er jeden Moment herauskommen konnte. Jeremy hielt die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel bereit. Wenn man das Überraschungsmoment richtig nutzte, konnte man jeden noch so starken Mann überwältigen.

Ich erinnerte mich amüsiert an die Nacht, in der sich Jeremy beinahe selbst betäubt hätte. Das war eines der harmloseren Ereignisse, die passiert sind. Die schlimmste Nacht endete in der Notaufnahme von Miami, weil sich ein Opfer zur Wehr gesetzt hatte und danach alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Das war ein verfluchter Alptraum gewesen. Nur mit knapper Not hatte ich die Situation gerettet, sofern man von Rettung sprechen konnte. Mein Herz schlug mir damals rasend schnell von der Unterhose bis in den Hals. Es war grausiger Flashback zu meinen eigenen Anfängerjahren.

Bekanntlich wurde man aus Fehlern schlau. Ich ließ ihn seine eigenen machen. Jeremy und ich, wir waren Partner, nicht Mentor und Schüler.

„Ich hatte seit ... seit über fünf Jahren kein blödes Date mehr. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht. Nicht, dass ich es je gewusst hätte“, platzte es plötzlich aus Jeremy heraus.

Fuck. Das war nicht gerade die Art Gespräch, die ich führen wollte oder konnte. Ich war nun wirklich der letzte Mensch auf Erden, den man um Rat fragen sollte, wenn man etwas über Frauen wissen wollte. Das ist wie Radfahren oder Schwimmen, hätte ich sagen können, nur leider hatte ich den Rest des Spruchs vergessen.

Einmal hatte ich einige Zeit auf einer Unisextoilette verbracht, um mehr über Zwischenmenschliches erfahren. Danach war ich um die Erfahrung reicher, dass ich bei Ally McBeal vor dem Fernseher hätte bleiben sollen.

Der Gong rettete mich vor einer Antwort. „Da ist er!“, rief ich, als Neill auf die Straße trat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy hatte ihn ausgesucht. Er war Neill auf einem Markt über den Weg gelaufen. Es war etwas in seinen Augen, das ihn hatte aufmerksam werden lassen. Jeremy hatte ihn verfolgt, aber so einfach entlarvte man keine kriminelle Natur. Erst nachdem wir ihn einige Wochen ausspioniert hatten, entdeckten wir die Leiche unter seinem Haus.

„Er hat etwas vor“, hatte Jeremy instinktiv behauptet, ohne irgendwelche Beweise zu haben.

Ich hatte gewusst, worauf er hinaus wollte, worauf er immer hinaus wollte. „Hör zu, wir sind nicht Batman und Robin. Wir werden ihn töten, bevor er jemand anderem etwas antun kann. Beruhigt dich das jetzt?“

„Du hast doch bloß Probleme damit, dich in Strumpfhosen zu werfen.“

„Haha.“

„Was ist, wenn er morgen jemanden umbringt? Oder heute?“, hatte er beharrlich argumentiert. Wir brauchten stets einige Zeit für die Vorbereitung.

Ich hatte ihm daraufhin mein Handy gegen die Brust gedrückt. „Hier, bitte, ruf unseren Freund und Helfer an und erzähl ihm, was du gesehen hast.“ Mein Handy war tabu, schließlich sollte meine Nummer nirgends auftauchen, dennoch hätte er jedes andere Telefon benutzen können, aber er hatte es nicht getan, weil er ihn ebenso töten wollte wie ich.

Da Neill zu Fuß unterwegs war, folgte Jeremy ihm zu Fuß. Ich nickte Jeremy vom Wagen aus zu.

Ich mochte es, wenn sie in ihr Auto stiegen und ich ihnen von hinten die Schlinge um den Hals legen und zuziehen konnte. Dann erzählte ich ihnen, wie böse, oh so böse sie waren und warf ihnen ihre Taten noch einmal vor die Füße, während sie chancenlos in meinen Händen zappelten. Das war überhaupt der beste Teil: wenn meine Kriminellen aufwachten und feststellten, dass sie ihrem Richter und Henker entgegensahen.

Jeremy hatte soweit aufgeholt, dass er nur ein paar große Schritte hinter ihm war. Die Luft war rein, die Straßenlaternen warfen an dieser Stelle ein schwaches Licht in die dunkle Nacht. Als er endlich an ihm dran war, drehte sich Neill zum Angriff um, doch ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Jeremy ihm das Narkotikum in den Hals gejagt. Er sah ihn überrascht an, dann wurden seine Knie weich.

Mit dem Wagen hielt ich neben ihnen an. Jeremy wuchtete Neill auf die Rückbank. Niemand würde eingreifen oder sich als Augenzeuge für eine Entführung melden. Auf den ersten, zweiten und vielleicht auch dritten Blick erschien Miami zivilisiert; die Kriminalstatistik sprach eine andere Sprache: Die Kriminalitätsrate war doppelt so hoch wie der amerikanische Durchschnitt.

Der Mann stöhnte auf, als sein Kopf in den Fußraum rutschte und auf den Boden prallte. Jeremy setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Wir fuhren raus, zu der Ruine. Sie hatte sich als perfektes Versteck erwiesen. Stundenlang konnte ich dort ungestört werkeln.

Manche wachten auf, sobald wir sie ausgezogen und in Folie auf dem Tisch platziert hatten. Alles Diskutieren hatte keinem je das Leben gerettet. Beim ersten Mal hatte Jeremy einen entsetzten Satz zurückgedacht, aber er war abgebrühter geworden. Portemonnaie samt Ausweis und Führersein, sowie Kleidung wanderten in einen schwarzen Müllsack und wurden später verbrannt.

Man musste immer an alles denken. Sorgsamkeit war mein zweiter Vorname. Dexter Sorgsamkeit Morgan.

Jeremy hatte sich das wenige Bargeld eingesteckt. Er blickte kaugummikauend auf unseren Mann herab. Sein Kiefer bewegte sich. Er rückte seine Maske zurecht und zurrte an seinem Schutzanzug, der uns vor Verunreinigung schützte. Wenn er das tat, hatte er diese ernste Ader auf der Stirn, die ich an ihm mochte. Er hatte mich mit seinem Kaugummitick angesteckt. Wir waren die mörderischen Doublemint-Zwillinge, fehlte nur der Werbespotvertrag.

Der Kerl hatte sich einige Muskelpakete im Gefängnis antrainiert, genützt hatte es ihm nichts. Natürlich hatten wir recherchiert und seine Historie gefunden. Neill hatte wegen Mord und Vergewaltigung gesessen und war erst vor Kurzem entlassen worden. Offenbar konnte er nicht von seinem alten Leben lassen.

Mit dem Skalpell ritzte Jeremy seine Wange an und tippte einen Bluttropfen auf ein Objektträgerplättchen, das ich ihm entgegenhielt.

„Vielleicht google ich mal“, sagte Jeremy plötzlich.

„Was?“

„Daten, Rendezvous, Rendezvousregeln, Frauen, Frauen verstehen, Blumen, Geschenke... Idiot!“, schlug er vor.

„Jeremy, du bist... Wie sagt man: Schwer in Ordnung. Sei einfach schwer... in Ordnung.“ Ich gestikulierte mit den Händen. Gute Redner taten das.

„Also nichts vortäuschen?“

„Frauen können das viel besser als wir. Siehe Harry und Sally. Versuch einfach, du zu sein, soweit es geht.“ Als ich seinen zweifelnden Blick sah, fügte ich hinzu: „Komm schon, was ist das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte?“ Dafür erntete ich einen noch skeptischeren Blick von ihm.

„Ich erzähle ihr zu viel und muss sie umbringen!“

Okay, was hatte ich auch so doof nachgefragt. „Ich würde dich nicht als Plaudertasche bezeichnen“, wiegelte ich ab. Jeremy warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. In dem Moment schlug Neill die Augen auf. „Sieh an, Dornröschen hat ausgeschlafen.“

Neill blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Mit einem erstaunten Blick schaute an sich herunter. Er war ein schönes Stück Fleisch in Frischhaltefolie. Hannibal Lector hätte bei dem Anblick wahrscheinlich Appetit bekommen. „Was zum Teufel...?“, spukte er überrascht aus, wobei seine Stimme im gleichen Satz in Wut umschlug. „...Soll dieser Scheiß!“

„Prinzesschen hat die Erbse gespürt“, meinte Jeremy.

Neill zeterte, man solle ihn augenblicklich freilassen. Er bedrohte uns wüst, wollte uns umbringen – in dem Punkt kamen wir ihm zuvor. Ich fragte ihn nach der weiblichen Leiche unter seiner Veranda, während Jeremy unserem Gast die handliche, elektrische Säge vorführte.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie Jeremy und ich eine Verkaufssendung im Fernsehen leiteten. „Und nun präsentiert Ihnen Jeremy unseren Favoriten. Diese praktische Säge funktioniert wunderbar mit Akkubetrieb. Sie ist besonders klein, handlich und sehr einfach zu bedienen. Also auch etwas für die Frauen.“ Jetzt würden die Frauen im Publikum lachen. „Mit ihr lässt sich fast alles perfekt zerkleinern und fein portionieren. Ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung.“

Leider war Neill wenig beeindruckt von unserer Show. In einer plötzlichen Anwandlung hörte er auf, uns mit Schimpfworten niederzumachen, stattdessen grinste er hämisch triumphierend. „Wenn ihr Spinner mich tötet, findet ihr das Mädchen nie!“

Jeremy und ich tauschten einen Blick aus. Er wollte uns verarschen. Wir hatten Neill zwar nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche beobachtet, aber es war klar, dass er seinen letzten Trumpf in den Topf warf.

„Entschuldige, ich werde dich trotzdem töten“, antwortete ich und sah befriedigt auf Neill herab.

Neill lachte. „Sie heißt Nathalie und ist bildhübsch.“

Jeremy warf mir einen dringlichen Blick zu.

„Frag’ doch mal bei den Bullen. Die suchen die Kleine bestimmt schon.“

„Halt seinen Kopf fest“, befahl ich Jeremy. Ich verpasste dem Teufel eine weitere Spritze und fror damit seine wiedergewonnene Beweglichkeit und seine Stimme ein. Neill protestierte vergeblich.

„Er verarscht uns“, sagte ich laut, nachdem er ruhiggestellt war.

„Können wir da sicher sein?“

Konnten wir nicht. Jeremy redete mit Engelszungen auf mich ein, dass wir versuchen mussten, dass Mädchen zu finden, dass wir sicher sein mussten. Er nagelte mich mit meinem eigenen Codex der Achtsamkeit fest. Wir hatten etwas übersehen und das mussten wir regeln, sagte er.

„Heiße ich Robin Hood? Dem Wirtschaftsbetrüger vor fünf Wochen haben wir auch nicht sein Geld abgeknüpft und es den Armen gegeben.“

Jeremy hätte mich wahrscheinlich zu einem Vegetarier machen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er meinte, alles, was er sagte. Es war eine süße Ernsthaftigkeit, die einen einnahm. Wenn er es wollte, würde er jeden zu seinem Freund machen können, nur wusste er es nicht.

Es reichte schon, dass er mich gewann.

Jeremy klebte Neill einen Streifen Klebeband über den Mund. Wir nahmen sein Portemonnaie und seine Schlüssel an uns und fuhren zu seinem Haus. Es graute bereits, als wir dort ankamen. Sein Bruder, dem es gehörte, war nirgends zu sehen. Dass sein Auto nicht da war, war ein sicheres Zeichen. Mit dem Schlüssel gelangten wir leicht hinein. Um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, hatten wir Latexhandschuhe übergezogen. Wie ich erwartet hatte, fanden wir keine Nathalie, weder im Haus noch unter ihm.

„Hier, sieh mal.“ Jeremy hatte eine Handtasche gefunden. Er sah mich unglücklich an und zeigte mir den Führerschein, den er darin entdeckt hatte. Nathalie Mandelbaum. Shit.

So reiche mir die Strumpfhosen, Robin, es gibt ein Mädchen zu retten.

~ * ~ * ~

In den Morgenstunden fuhren wir einige Orte ab, zu denen wir Neill gefolgt waren. Wir unterbrachen die Suche, weil meine Schicht bald begann. Jeremy wollte keine Ruhe geben und weiter suchen. Mir war klar, dass ich ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte. Dickschädel.

Im Labor angekommen ging ich am Computer die Vermisstenmeldungen durch und fand tatsächlich eine Nathalie Mandelbaum. Sie wurde seit knapp zwei Wochen vermisst. Die Leiche unter dem Haus war schon zu alt, als das sie es hätte sein können. Nathalie war mit dem Wagen ihrer Eltern unterwegs gewesen, welchen man leer an der Lincoln Road gefunden hatte. Dort hatte sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen getroffen. Sie war nie nach Hause gekommen.

Grübelnd saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch, während ich überlegte, wie ich die Information über Nathalies Verbleib aus Neill herauspressen konnte.

Dafür musste der Kerl zweimal sterben!

Ich mochte Jeremy. Die Menschen, die ich mochte, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen: Deborah, meiner Schwester, und Rita, meine Freundin, und ihre Kinder Cody und Astor.

Jeremy brachte mich dazu, wissen zu wollen, wen unsere Täter unter die Erde befördert hatten. Wäre Jeremy nicht gewesen, hätte ich Neill längst in die Ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt. Dass er ein Mädchen umgebracht hatte, war für mich nur ein weiterer Beweis seiner Schuld. Mich hatte die Identität des Mädchen nie interessiert. Weder kümmerte ich es mich, was Familie und Freunde fühlten. Es ging mir nicht um Gerechtigkeit oder Rache. Es ging mir beim Töten vor allem ums Töten.

Allmählich war Jeremy ein Teil meines mörderischen Daseins geworden, den ich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Zu Anfang hatte er sich führen lassen, jetzt widersprach er mir.

Das hatte ich nun davon, dass ich meinen Spielplatz mit einem Spielkameraden hatte teilen wollen.

Mich beunruhigte die Tatsache, dass Neill immer noch lebend in meinem Versteck auf mich wartete. Es machte mich richtiggehend kribbelig. Ich war überzeugt, dass ihn niemand dort finden würde, doch allein die Tatsache, dass ich das Werk, auf das ich mit Jeremy wochenlang hingearbeitet hatte, nicht zu Ende geführt hatte, machte mich nervös. Ich hatte ein Chaos hinterlassen statt Ordnung zu schaffen.

Auf dem Heimweg rief mich Rita auf meinem Handy an. Sie hatte mich in letzter Zeit kläglich vermisst und auch die Kinder wollten mich sehen. Ich erklärte ihr, dass ich an einem wichtigen Fall arbeitete, was ja nicht gelogen war.

In einer plötzlichen Eingebung wendete ich meinen Ford und fuhr zur Ruine. Ich musste Neill knacken, um Jeremys Willen und um meinet Willen, damit ich ihn endlich töten konnte.

Als ich dort ankam, lag Neill auf dem Boden. Er hatte den ganzen Tisch umgeworfen, hatte sich jedoch nicht aus der Folie befreien können. Er war ein hartgekochtes Ei, das sah ich gleich, denn er lächelte mich unter dem Klebeband an, als er mich entdeckte, und dass obwohl er mit seiner eigenen Pisse eingewickelt war. Reiche Frauen würden für eine Urinbehandlung im Spa sogar eine Menge Kohle abdrücken.

„Er hat dir deinen Arsch gerettet.“ Ich bugsierte ich ihn zurück auf den Tisch zurück. „Für ein paar Stunden.“

Mein Dad - Harry – hat in mir immer den guten Jungen gesehen. Ich nie. Ich schnitt ihm sein Ohrläppchen ab, während ich in seine Augen starrte und seine Schreie gedämpft vom Klebeband empfing. Fast augenblicklich durchflutete mich das wohlbekannte Prickeln des Tötens. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich war nicht an Gewalt oder Folter interessiert, aber die Vorahnung dessen, was noch kommen sollte, war wunderbar. Ich brachte nur ein wenig mein inneres Ungleichgewicht in Ordnung und bereinigte die Welt von Abschaum wie ihm. Ich war nun einmal ernsthaft antisozial und sporadisch mörderisch.

Neill wand sich und versuchte wieder, den Tisch umzuwerfen. Ich hielt ihn davon ab und fixierte ihn. „Gib mir all die saftigen Details“, sagte ich ruhig lächelnd, bevor ich den Streifen von seinem Mund riss.

„Mach mich los und ich zeige dir, wo sie ist.“ Seine Gesichtszüge straften ihn Lügen. Zumindest war er in den Stunden, in denen er in seinem eigenen Saft gegart hatte, klüger geworden: Er versuchte, mit mir zu verhandeln.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du sagst mir, wo ich sie finde und dann töte ich dich vielleicht nicht.“

Neill schien zu verharren. Sein Blick schweifte umher. Das Blut an seinem Ohr floss stark. „Wir könnten sie uns teilen.“ Er grinste mich verschmitzt an. Sein Grinsen hatte Charme. Bad Boy. Very bad. Ich schnitt den Rest seines Ohrs ab. Sein Schrei war ohrenbetäubend.

„Scheiße.“ Jeremy war plötzlich aufgetaucht. „Was tust du hier?“

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Was ist mit deinem Date?“ Ich hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen.

Jeremy winkte ab. „Vorbei. Was tust du?“ Er trat näher heran. Neill wimmerte. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht lange davon ab, wieder mit seinen Verfluchungen und Beschimpfungen anzufangen. Er offenbarte sein wahres Gesicht.

„Das, was du wolltest“, antwortete ich ungehalten. Mir war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass wir nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würden, dennoch hatte ich mein Bestes versucht. Ich hatte versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass man besser machte, was ich verlangte. Und alles wegen Jeremy.

„Was ich wollte?“, fragte Jeremy.

„Ich töte ihn. Er wird uns nichts sagen.“ Ich schluckte meine Wut herunter, weil ich keinen Streit wollte. Erst recht nicht vor dem.

Jeremy hielt mich am Arm zurück. Als er meinen Blick sah, ließ er mich los. Ich war seinem Geschwafel müde. Das war mein Spielplatz, mein Sandkasten und meine Schaufel! Verdammt! Ich schnitt Neill die Kehle durch. Es machte mir keinen Spaß. Jeremy sah mir dabei zu.

„Ich habe Claremont im Supermarkt gesehen. Sie hat mich erkannt“, sagte Jeremy schließlich.


	3. Chapter 3

Deborah grinste mich dümmlich an. Sie hatte wieder einmal den Einen gefunden und sich verliebt. Das passierte so alle halbe bis jedes Jahr. Ich hoffte inständig für sie, dass er es diesmal war. Frauen wie Deb hatten eine große Klappe, die Deb auch besonders ausgiebig nutzen, tief drinnen waren sie alle hoffnungslos romantisch. Wie in Hollywood-Filmen glaubten sie alle an die große Liebe und Deborah gab wirklich jedem die Chance, der Richtige zu sein. Leider hatte Deborah kein Händchen für Männer. Man siehe nur mich.

Wir saßen bei Frühstück und kubanischem Kaffee unweit der Polizeistation. Hier gab es die besten Sandwichs der Stadt. Die Morgans waren schon seit den Siebzigern Stammgäste und wurden stets von einem mürrischen Einheimischen bedient.

Meine Schwester lenkte mich von meinen Problemen ab. Es reichte nicht, dass Jeremy Nathalie finden wollte, nein, jetzt war ihm auch noch seine ehemalige Psychotherapeutin über den Weg gelaufen. Wenn wir Glück hatten, hatte sie ihn heute schon wieder vergessen. Wenn wir Pech hatten, wusste Claremont, dass Jeremy ein flüchtiger Krimineller war und die Polizei hatte ihn frisch auf dem Radar.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Dex?“, fragte Deborah energisch und zwickte mich.

„Deswegen muss du mich nicht gleich foltern.“

„Wer hat dir in den Kaffee gespuckt?“

„Deb, rein hypothetisch gefragt,“, begann ich vorsichtig.

„Klar, rein hypothetisch. Schieß los. Geht’s um Rita?“ Sie schien richtig begierig darauf, mir helfen zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich war das ihre überbordende Verliebtheit, die ihre Wellen schlug. Davon konnte man richtig seekrank werden.

„Ein Freund von mir...“

„Wer? Angel?“

„Unterbrich mich nicht, sonst wirst du es nie erfahren, Schwesterherz.“ Ich grinste und ließ sie ein bisschen zappeln, indem ich genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee trank.

Deborah schnaubte und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. Die Anpisste konnte sie wirklich gut geben. Sie sagte und zeigte, was sie fühlte und dachte. Deb stand stets im Schatten von Harrys legendärer Karriere und mir, vielleicht auch ein wenig wegen ihrer frechen Schnauze. Ich wusste, dass sie genug Willen und Kraft hatte, uns beide zu überrunden. Eines Tages würde sie die Heldin sein. Gegebenenfalls, wenn sie mich in Handschellen abführte.

„Der Freund hat einen Freund.“

„Einen Freund?“ Deb war eindeutig interessiert.

„Sie haben eine Fahrgemeinschaft.“ Oh Gott, Fahrgemeinschaft, was Blöderes konnte mir nicht einfallen. „Der Freund des Freundes will ständig... das gemeinsame Auto benutzen und sich über seinen Kopf hinwegsetzen.“

Meine liebe Schwester zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das ernst oder rhetorisch?“

„Deb, du weißt doch, wir Blutanalysefuzzis haben keinen Humor, von dem wir wüssten.“

Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus. „ICH WEISS, dass du in keiner Fahrgemeinschaft bist, also muss es eine Metapher sein, für... Streit unter Freunden? Liebenden? Komm schon, verrat’s mir, Dex“, bettelte sie und schmollte, als ich nicht antwortete, „Okay, du willst nicht mehr herausrücken.“ Deborah verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und blickte mich triumphierend an. „Also ich gebe dir den weisen Rat, einen Kompromiss zu schließen.“

Ich lächelte. „Du könntest einen guten Analysefuzzi abgeben.“

„Danke, ich bin lieber Cop.“ Deb stand auf. Unsere Mittagspause war fast vorbei und wir mussten zurückfahren. „Was auch immer es wirklich ist“, sinnierte sie, „Es muss dir wichtig sein. Du hast dein Sandwich kaum angerührt. Sonst verdirbt dir nicht einmal die größte Blutlache deinen gesunden Appetit. Du fragst mich um Rat. Meistens es ist andersherum. Den Tag kreise ich in meinem Kalender ein.“

Ich zog die Schultern unwissend hoch. „Zwischenmenschliches ist nicht meins.“

~ * ~ * ~

Jeremy und ich hatten uns früh nach Neills Ableben getrennt. Er war nicht froh darüber gewesen. Jeremy hatte sich um Neills Sachen gekümmert, während ich seinen Körper für die Hölle versandfertig gemacht hatte.

Er und ich trafen uns abends auf neutralem Grund. Wir wanderten mit braunen Papiertüten gefüllt mit Alkohol durch die schwüle, anbrechende Nacht. Unsere Hemden klebten mit Schweiß an unseren Oberkörpern, so wie die anderen Spaziergänger scheinbar an unseren Rücken hafteten. Es war heiß und gedrängt. Von irgendwoher tönten kubanischen Rhythmen.

Als wir uns von der Masse freigeschwommen hatten, begann Jeremy zu sprechen: „Wusstest du, dass Shakespeare kriminelles Potential hatte?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Shakespeares Werke sind voll an blutrünstigen Szenen. Er war ein begnadeter Psychologe, der die menschliche Psyche detailliert kannte. Ein literarischer Profiler, wenn man so will. Und wir eifern ihm nach, nicht poetischer Natur, sondern psychologischer. Wir versuchen, zu verstehen, Menschen zu lesen, um ihre dunklen Seiten zu erkennen.“

„Je länger ein Autor tot ist, desto größer die Chance, dass Gewalt als Kunst interpretiert wird.“

Er sah mir in die Augen. „Wir hätten etwas aus Neill-“

„Wir haben ein viel größeres Problem. Claremont“, erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ich will jetzt über Neill reden.“ Jeremy war stehen geblieben. Seine Körpersprache war energisch. „Du hast einfach entscheiden, dass du ihn tötest, ohne mich zu fragen oder überhaupt mir etwas davon zu erzählen.“

„Ich habe ihn mir zu Brust genommen. Es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass er uns nichts sagen würde. Das habe ich schon beim ersten Mal gesehen und ich habe ein wenig mehr Erfahrung mit Psychopathen als du. Ups, ich bin sogar einer.“

Jeremy schnaubte beleidigt. „Wann bist du so selbstsüchtig geworden? Sehe ich aus, wie ein Schosshündchen, dem man nicht einmal zutraut, seinen eigenes ausgewählten Mörder zu töten?“

„Mit deinen fluffigen, wuschligen Haaren schon“, witzelte ich.

„Vertraust du mir nicht mehr? Du hättest mich zumindest in deine Entscheidung mit einschließen können.“ Jeremy schien enttäuscht.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Wir sollten über Claremont reden.“

„Ich werde mit ihr reden. Therapeuten unterstehen der Schweigepflicht“, erklärte er.

„Und diese Schweigepflicht können sie unter bestimmten Umständen aufheben. Du bist ein flüchtiger Mörder. Du bist nicht einmal ihr Patient, also warum sollte sie dich nicht denunzieren?“

„Ich werde sie NICHT UMBRINGEN!“ Jeremy wurde plötzlich laut. Bevor ich ihm widersprechen konnte, packten mich seine Hände bei Schultern, als wollten sie mich niederdrücken. „Und du auch nicht!“

Ich schlug einen versöhnlichen Ton an: „Vielleicht kommen wir nicht umhin, es zu tun.“ Ich begegnete ihm mit einer Logik, der er zustimmen musste. Claremont gefährdete ihn, er gefährdete mich. Ich brachte Menschen nur aus guten, ausgesuchten Gründen um und sie stand uns unglücklicherweise im Weg.

„Ich bin zu allem fähig, zu dem du auch fähig bist!”, drohte Jeremy. Bösartige Ernsthaftigkeit starrte mich aus seinen Augen an. Er war stärker, als er aussah. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Ich stand da und wartete, was er machte. Er konnte aus seiner Haut fahren, wütend werden, aber das war mir lieber als seine apathischen Phasen.

Jeremy beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Er wischte sich die Haare unwirsch aus der Stirn. Wir schlenderten den Fußweg weiter entlang, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Sorry.“

„Wenn sie nach dir suchen, werde ich es als erster erfahren.“

Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Die Claremont-Frage blieb offen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass eine Frau zwischen uns stehen würde, doch da war sie. Ausgerechnet eine Therapeutin. Catwoman zwischen Batman und Robin. Wollte ich wirklich solange warten und bangen, nicht, dass ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machte, aber sie war eine latextragend Sexbombe... Zeitbombe. Langsam verwandelte ich mich in John Dorian...

„Wie ist dein Date gelaufen?“, fragte ich beiläufig.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Blitzdings“, seufzte Jeremy leise.

„Schwarze Anzüge, Sonnenbrillen, Außerirdische. ‚Elvis ist nicht tot, er ist nur nach Hause gegangen.’“

„Ich bin der Außerirdische. Ich dachte, ich müsste sie küssen. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich mag, dass der Abend toll war und dann hat sie mich umarmt und ich wollte nur weg. Ich war wie eingefroren. Sofia wurde wütend und ich... ach Scheiße!“ Jeremys Hand durchschnitt aufgekratzt die Luft.

Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hätte ihm versichern können, dass jedem das beim ersten Date passierte, dass sich alles zum Guten zusammenfügte, doch das hätte sich hohl und unecht angehört und das wollte ich ihm nicht antun.

Jeremy kramte ein schwarzes Portemonnaie und ein Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche. Ich erkannte Neills Sachen auf den ersten Blick. Jeremy spielte mit den Schlüsseln herum. Eigentlich hätte er sie verschwinden lassen sollen. „Hilfst du mir, Natalie zu finden?“

„Das Mädchen ist wahrscheinlich schon tot. Sie wird seit fast zwei Wochen vermisst.“

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn sie tot wäre, läge sie auch unter der Veranda.“

„Ich habe es einmal gesagt, ich sage es ein zweites Mal: Wir werden sie finden.“ Ob tot oder lebendig.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinter seinem Rücken beobachtete ich Claremont. Bisher war kein Hinweis eingegangen, dass jemand Jeremy Downs gesehen hatte. Kein Großalarm, kein Flüchtiger auf dem Polizeiradar. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn wieder vergessen. Er war nur ein kleiner Fisch unter vielen großen Haien in Miami. Trotzdem musste ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wenn es sein musste, würde ich sie ohne seine Billigung umbringen. Ich tat es nur zu seinem Besten, zu unserem Besten.

Ich spionierte sie aus, verfolgte sie bei ihren täglichen Routinen und überlegte mir, wann und wo ich sie am ehesten unbeobachtet erwischen konnte. In meinem Kopf hatte ich ein ganzes Notizbuch, das sich nur um die Psychotherapeutin drehte.

Keine Ahnung, was ich erwartet hatte, trotzdem war ich überrascht, als ich bei meiner Observation Jeremy mit Claremont sah. Sie tranken gemeinsam einen Kaffee und plauderten.

Es war idiotisch. Es war gefährlich! Er hatte gesagt, dass er mit ihr reden wollte und ich hatte es ihm verboten. Ebenso hatte Jeremy mich ermahnt, sie nicht zu töten und trotzdem zog ich es immer noch in Betracht. Jetzt erst recht. Wann hatten wir angefangen, verschiedene Wege zu gehen?

Ich kämpfte damit, zu ihnen zu gehen, stattdessen startete ich den Motor und fuhr davon. Jeremy hatte mir die Entscheidung, Claremont zu töten, abgenommen.

~ * ~ * ~

Die nächsten Tage blieb es ruhig zwischen mir und Jeremy. Es gab keine wirklichen Fortschritte, was Natalies Verbleib anging. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch ohne Wasser überleben? Drei bis vier Tage vielleicht? Solange war Neill schon tot. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Organe längst versagt und sie war gestorben.

Ich hatte mir die Akte von Natalie Mandelbaum besorgt und durchgelesen. Alle Spuren waren kalt oder hatten sich als Sackgassen erwiesen. Zwar wusste ich, wer der Täter war, doch das half mir nicht. Ich fragte mich, wann sich ihre Wege gekreuzt hatten.

Die Lincoln Road war eine belebte Straße. Ich hatte dort eine Weile gestanden und alles auf mich einwirken lassen. Neill hätte sie kaum auf offener Straße in seinen Wagen zerren können. Nicht hier mit den ganzen Touristen und der opulenten Straßenbeleuchtung, die selbst die Nacht noch taghell erscheinen ließ.

Die luftigen Schatten ihrer Personen geisterten an meinen Augen vorbei. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen. Auf dem Foto, das der Akte beigefügt war, strahlte sie in die Kamera. Hatte er mit ihr geflirtet? Hatte er sie bezirzt zu seinem Wagen mitzukommen? Oder hatte sich Natalie irgendwo abseits Zigaretten holen wollen, wo er sie getroffen hatte?

Nichts half. Auch Jeremys Suche führte ins Leere. Er hielt sich wortkarg am Handy, ich tat das gleiche.

Wir redeten nicht über die Therapeutin, also hatten wir auch kein Problem. Wahrscheinlich sollten wir uns alle mit ihr zusammensetzen und unser Nicht-Problem diskutieren.

Claremont musste wissen, dass Jeremy auf der Flucht war. Selbst wenn sie ihn nach über einem Jahr vergessen hatte, wusste sie es jetzt nach ihrer netten Konversation. Mir lag etwas an meinem Leben und an Jeremys Leben. Er ließ mir keine Wahl. Er würde es verstehen (müssen).

Sie war überrascht, als ich am nächsten Tag in ihrer Praxis auftauchte. Ich hatte meine beste Show abgezogen, um einen Termin zu bekommen. Scheint, als hätten sich das Schauspieltraining und die DVD-Abende gelohnt. ‚Er war ein großartiger Schauspieler’ wird irgendwann auf meinem Grabstein stehen.

Claremont stand auf und kam mir entgegen, sobald ich eingetreten war. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie es sind, als ich den Namen gelesen habe“, sagte sie. Ihr Lächeln war unecht, auch wenn sie sich wirklich Mühe gab.

„Ich hatte diesen Traum...“, begann ich freundlich im Plauderton, „Da fiel mir Ihr Name wieder ein.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie wollen, Mister Morgan.“ Claremont schien ihre Patientencouch vor mir verteidigen zu wollen, denn sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Als ob ich ihre Couch aufschlitzen wollte und nicht sie.

„Mit Ihnen reden. Sie helfen doch Menschen. Sie legen sich bei Ihnen auf die Couch, reden und es geht ihnen besser.“

„Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen.“ Die toughe Therapeutin versuchte sich breiter zu machen, indem sie die Arme in die Hüfte stemmte.

„Und ich kann sieben mal acht multiplizieren.“

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Beinahe hätte ich ihre Strenge, die dicht angelegten Haare, ihre beinharte, unterkühlte Professionalität vergessen. Sie wies mit der Hand die Tür. „Bitte gehen Sie wieder. Ich gebe Ihnen die Adresse eines Kollegen.“

Ich blickte sie fest an. „Ich will aber mit Ihnen reden.“

„Hören Sie, erst begegne ich Jeremy, dann tauchen Sie hier auf. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, aber ich will mich da nicht reinziehen lassen.“ Claremont wies mich mit ihrem Blick hart in die Schranken. Meine Gegenwart war ihr unangenehm. Sie war nicht gerade glücklich, dass ich ihr mir aufgezwungen hatte, doch das war nicht mein Problem.

„Sie sind bereits mittendrin“, erklärte ich ihr deutlich.

Claremont schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Sie zog einmal kräftig die Luft durch ihre kleinen Nasenlöcher. Schließlich gab sie nach und ging zu ihrem Sessel. Ich folgte ihr und setzte mich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber.

„Okay, reden Sie“, erklärte sie lakonisch und rückte sich in ihrer Zuhörerposition zurecht.

„Wundern Sie sich nicht, dass Sie Jeremy über den Weg gelaufen sind?“

Claremont runzelte die Stirn.

„Dass er nicht im Gefängnis ist?“ Als sie sich sinnlos am Rockzipfel zupfte, wusste ich, dass sie es wusste. Ich hatte schon genügend Verhöre am Bildschirm mitverfolgt, trotzdem sagte sie, dass sie nicht wüsste, was ich meinte. „Jeremy ist auf der Flucht.“ Ich ließ ihr einen Moment. Ja, natürlich, sie wusste es. Oder zumindest konnte sie eins und eins addieren.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

„Sie könnten ihn in Gefahr bringen“, erwiderte ich.

„Sie nicht?“, fragte Claremont zurück. Wut schob ihre beiden Augenbrauen zu eine Falte auf ihrer Stirn zusammen. Ihre Professionalität löste sich zusehends in Luft auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit Jeremy zu schaffen haben und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen.“

Sie wollte aufspringen. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus, was sie zögerlich verharren ließ. „Bleiben Sie sitzen. Bitte.“

„Sie sind ein kalter Fisch. Ihre unbekümmerte Art versteckt das keineswegs vor mir, bei anderen mag das vielleicht funktionieren“, sagte Claremont in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Offenheit. Sie war wie die weibliche Version von Doakes, nur intelligenter und mit psychologischem Gespür ausgestattet. „Ich weiß nicht, in was Sie Jeremy verwickelt haben. Er steht unter Ihrem Einfluss und der ist nicht gut für ihn. Womöglich leidet Jeremy unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom oder etwas Ähnlichem, aber er weigert sich partout, mit mir über Sie zu reden.“

„Heißt es nicht Helsinki-Syndrom?“

Claremont war überrascht über meine Gegenfrage. Ihr Mund klappte kurz auf, bevor sie antwortete. „Das ist ein mieser Gag in ‚Stirb langsam’. Bitte gehen Sie! Oder ich rufe die Polizei.“

Ich rutschte ein Stück weiter zum Rand der Couch und fixierte sie mit meinem Augen. Sollte sie sich ruhig ein wenig von mir bedroht fühlen. „Ich kann leider erst gehen, wenn ich das weiß, weswegen ich gekommen bin. Ich hätte gerne eine ehrliche Antwort auf meine Frage.“

„Dann beantworten Sie mir zuerst meine Frage!“ Dahin war ihre antrainierte Ruhe und Gelassenheit. „Haben Sie Jeremy missbraucht?“

„Was? Nein!“, rief ich entrüstet aus.

„Sie sind sein einziger sozialer Kontakt, seit er geflohen ist. Ich denke mir, dass Sie dahinter stecken. Sie isolieren ihn ganz bewusst, vielleicht haben Sie ihn jetzt mehr denn je unter Ihrer Kontrolle. Sie-“

„Halt. STOPP! Ich habe nichts getan. Wir sind...“, stammelte ich. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. „Wir kennen uns erst, nachdem Jeremy nach seinem zweiten Mord verhaftet worden ist. Ich habe ihn im Verhörzimmer gesehen. Er ist mir ähnlich, deshalb wollte ich ihm helfen, so wie mein Dad mir geholfen. Aber das habe ich Ihnen-“

„Ihr Dad?“

„Nein! Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, säße ich heute im Gefängnis und würde auf den elektrischen Stuhl warten. DAS will ich damit sagen. Jeremy hat mich an mich in dem Alter erinnert.“ Claremont war wütend auf mich. Sie glaubte mir kein Wort, was wiederum mich beleidigte. „Fragen Sie ihn selbst! Fragen Sie ihn. Hat er Ihnen nicht alles erzählt? Wozu habe ich Sie bezahlt, bitte? Sie sind unglaublich.“

„Bei über neunzig Prozent besteht eine Vorbeziehung zwischen Opfer und Täter. Die Übertragung der Verantwortung auf das Opfer ist ein wesentliches Ergebnis der Strategien des Täters“, antwortete Claremont mir kühl, „Jeremy ist traumatisiert, gefühlstaub. Es geht ihm nicht besser als vor einem Jahr.“

„Ich bin keine Therapeutin.“ Die Überraschung meiner eigenen Reaktion ließ mich verwundert zurück. Ich war laut geworden. Das nannte man wohl Emotionen, oder? Vielleicht brauchte ich einen gewissen Pegel, um etwas auf meinem Hirn herauszukitzeln; so wie beim Morden, wenn ich mich zufrieden und glücklich bei meiner Arbeit schätzte. Irritiert sank ich in ihre Couch.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie Jeremy bei der Polizei melden“, sagte ich ruhig, um auf meine Frage zurückzukommen.

Claremont schaute mich verwirrt an. Sie deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Fragen Sie Jeremy. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Deshalb wollte ich, dass Sie das tun. Ich habe keine Antworten. Also, was ist? Bekomme ich von Ihnen eine Antwort?“

„Er ist mein Patient“, erwiderte sie. Wahrscheinlich wahrte Claremont sonst ihre professionelle Distanz, jetzt wirkte sie jedoch fehlerhaft, menschlich. Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle, ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Alles wegen meines Spielkameraden. Aber die Antwort befriedigte mich. Sie hatte eine gewisse Loyalität zu ihren Patienten, die mir imponierte.

Ich stand auf. „Danke für das Gespräch.“ Angeschossen im wörtlichen Sinne taumelte ich aus ihren Räumen.

~ * ~ * ~

Diese blöde Pute. Ich war in meinem Appartement. Mir war schleierhaft, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war. Nur weil ich soziopathisch verlangt war... da kann man mir doch gleich noch die globale Erwärmung oder den Rinderwahnsinn auf die Kappe schreiben.

Ich hätte sie einfach umbringen sollen.

Ich holte meine Objektträgerplättchen aus dem Schacht der Klimaanlage hervor und betrachtete sie. Es war dumm von mir gewesen, sie zu konfrontieren. Es war mehr als leichtsinnig. Konnte ich nun wirklich sicher sein, dass Claremont ihn nicht verriet? Merkwürdigerweise glaubte ich ihr. Jeremy sollte von unserem kleinen Gespräch erfahren, wenn sie es ihm nicht schon erzählt hatte.

Den Abend verbrachte ich mit Rita und den Kindern, um mich abzulenken. Wir sahen uns einen Disney-Film im Kino an. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einer lahmen Entschuldigung von Rita. Sie war enttäuscht, doch Rita hatte Verständnis. Und mein Job war wirklich hart.

Meine Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis. Nachdem ich endlich Claremont aus meinem Kopf verbannt hatte, fragte ich mich, ob sie recht hatte. Ging es Jeremy nicht gut? Schlechter? War ich daran schuld? Hatte ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn? Schließlich schüttelte ich alle Fragen ab, ohne auf eine Antwort gekommen zu sein und legte mich schlafen.

~ * ~ * ~

Die meiste Zeit erinnerte ich mich nicht an meine Träume. Ich schlief und wachte auf.

Und dann gab es Nächte, in denen ich schweißgebadet auFwachte. Fetzen von Erinnerungen blitzten kurzweilig in meinem Gehirn auf, dann waren sie verschwunden. In dieser Nacht war es jedoch anders. Mein Traum war auch nach dem Aufwachen noch sehr präsent.

Ich hatte eine blonde Perücke getragen. Mh, hätte mir das irgendetwas sagen sollen? Jeremy war auch dort gewesen. Wir hielten beide uralte Maschinepistolen wie aus den Zeiten Al Capones in den Händen, als Claremont im Catsuit aus dem Nichts auftauchte. „Knall sie ab!“, hatte ich zu Jeremy gesagt. Eine Salve von Kugeln schoss aus seiner Villar-Perosa und schleuderte die Psychotherapeutin zu Boden. Als sie fiel, schreckte ich aus meinem Schlaf hoch.

Schemenhafte Nebelschwaden des Traums verhinderten, dass ich klar denken konnte. Meine Haut war feucht. Irgendwas hatte mich geweckt, doch es dauerte, bis das Handyklingeln in meinen Schädel drang.

Benommen tapste ich durch die Dunkelheit.

„Hallo?“, fragte ich, ohne auf das Display geschaut zu haben.

Jeremys Stimme überschlug sich. Er sprach abgehackt und wirbelte die Worte durcheinander.

„Und jetzt bitte einmal von vorne und in chronologischer Reihenfolge.“ Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, während ich mir den Sand mit der freien Hand aus den Augen rieb. Seine Panik bahnte ihren Weg nur langsam durch meine Schlafschwere.

Er begann erneut, erzählte, dass er sie gefunden hatte. Er wusste, wo sie war und er war bei ihr.

„Nathalie?“, fragte ich zerstreut nach.

„JA! Sie ist hier. Du musst kommen, bitte“, bettelte Jeremy.

„Okay, okay. Ich bin bald da“, antwortete ich hastig. Er beschrieb mir alles, dann legte ich auf.

Einen Moment stand ich reglos im Wohnzimmer. Ich marschierte zum Kühlschrank und trank einen großen Schluck Mineralwasser. Am liebsten wäre ich unter die Dusche gesprungen und hätte mir den Schweiß von der Haut gewaschen, aber dafür war keine Zeit. Ich schlüpfte in meine Hose, schnappte meine Autoschlüssel und machte mich auf den Weg.

Ich fand Jeremy in dem Keller. Es gab überall Parzellen mit schweren Feuerschutztüren. Dahinter konnte man niemanden schreien hören. Die Wandfarbe war ein ekelhaftes Beigegrün. Über mir flackerte die Neonröhre, während ich den Gang zu der einzigen, sperrangelweit offenen Tür ging.

Jeremy saß auf dem kalten Betonboden. Der ganze Raum war eine einzige Rumpelkammer. Der Gestank von Urin war heftig. Sie schien einen Eimer als Toilette benutzt zu haben, dessen Duft trotz der Abdeckung überwältigend war. Jeremy blickte auf, als ich über die Schwelle trat. Er sah müde aus, die Tränensacke unter seinen Augen stachen dunkel hervor, aber er war sehr ruhig.

„Nathalie.“ Jeremy berührte ihre Schulter. Das Mädchen lag seitlich auf einer besudelten, alten Matratze. Ihre Kleidung war ebenso schmutzig wie ihre Haare. „Nat“, sagte Jeremy. Diesmal schlug sie die Augen auf. „Mein Freund ist da. Er wird dich ins Krankenhaus fahren.“

Das Mädchen schob ihre Beine von der Matratze und setzte sich hin. Ich hatte ihr meine Hand entgegengestreckt. „Schaffst du es?“ Sie zögerte, bevor sie hochkam. Ich sah, wie ihre Beine einknickten und packte sie. Ich schob meine Arme jeweils unter ihren Rücken und unter ihre Kniekehlen, hob sie hoch und trug sie.

Jeremy folgte mir nach draußen. Nathalies Kopf war gegen meine Brust gesackt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie schluchzen gehört hatte. Jeremy öffnete die Beifahrertür meines Fords und ich setzte sie behutsam auf den Sitz. Er redete auf sie ein, während ich sie mit dem Gurt festschnallte.

Sobald ich die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, richtete sich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jeremy. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht, keine Namen erwähnt. Wir waren Nathalies namenlose Retter. Ich weiß nicht, dieses... Ich war stolz auf ihn. Ich glaube, Stolz war das richtige Wort. Er hatte sie tatsächlich gefunden und einen klaren Kopf bewahrt.

„Wie hast du sie gefunden?“, fragte ich.

„Neills Schlüsselbund. Es hat gedauert, bis ich rausgefunden habe, wozu jeder Schlüssel gehört“, erklärte er.

„Wir müssen noch mal runter und alle Spuren von uns beseitigen“, erwiderte ich.

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Fahr du sie ins Krankenhaus.“

„Wie kommst du von hier weg?“

„Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad hier.“

„Ich sollte dir ein paar Fahrstunden geben. Wird Zeit, dass du Auto fahren kannst“, lächelte ich.

Jeremy lächelte schwach und nickte.


	5. Chapter 5

„Was macht deine Fahrgemeinschaft?“

Deborah stand neben meinem Schreibtisch und bevor ich mich versah, hatte sie meine Apfeltasche aus der Hand geraubt und hinein gebissen. Ich warf ihr meinen schlimmsten missbilligenden Blick zu. Meine Schwester grinste mich mit einem Stück des süßen Teilchen zwischen den Zähnen an, dann schloss sie den Mund und machte genießerische Laute, während sie kaute.

„Der geht’s besser als meiner Apfeltasche.“

Sie hüpfte mit ihrem Hintern auf meinen Schreibtisch und aß vor meinen Augen weiter.

„So. Und, was sagt dein Mitfahrer? Habt ihr euch vertragen?“

„Alles prima.“

„A-ha. Es ist also deine Fahrgemeinschaft und dein Freund. Hab dich erwischt. Willst du mir nicht endlich verraten, worum es wirklich geht?“

Ich drückte mich in meinen Bürostuhl und rollte ein Stück von meinem Tisch zurück. „Deb, du kannst nicht alles essen und alles wissen!“

„Kann ich wohl. Das hast du eben gesehen.“ Deborah lächelte keck. „Du solltest Rita Blumen kaufen. Jede Frau freut sich über Blumen. Dann können wir zu viert essen gehen.“

Das Gespräch begann allmählich mich zu nerven. Es war manchmal schön, sich mit seiner Schwester zu unterhalten, aber wenn sie wie ein Bulle im Verhörzimmer (natürlich getarnt als Schwester) mein Privatleben durchstocherte, hörte der Spaß auf. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie aus ihrem Glauben zu befreien, dass es um Rita ging. Mein Redebedürfnis sollte ich beim nächsten Mal einfach unterdrücken oder in mein Tagebuch schreiben. ‚Mache mir Gedanken wegen eines Jungen, der mit mir mordet und sich für Batmans Robin hält.’

„Du magst keine Blumen.“

„Ich bin auch nicht jede Frau.“

Ich hatte mich meinem PC zugewandt und checkte die Mails, die ich schon gecheckt hatte.

Deborah verstand das Zeichen. Sie rutschte von ihrem gemütlichem Plätzchen auf meinem Schreibtisch. „Hast du schon gehört? Gestern Nacht hat jemand das vermisste Mädchen, Natalie Mandelbaum, ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an ihren Vater, ein hohes Tier bei der Bank Of Flordia, der eine hohe Belohnung für die Fassung des Entführers ausgesetzt hat. Die Telefone sind heiß gelaufen deswegen. Und jetzt taucht ein Unbekannter mit ihr im Arm in der Notaufnahme auf, aber was noch erstaunlicher ist, er hat nicht mal nach der Kohle gefragt.“

„Trug er Strumpfhosen und eine Maske? Das war ich.“ Ich schnippte mit den Fingern. „Mist, die Belohnung, habe ich völlig vergessen.“

Deborah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie leckte klebrige Spuren meiner Tasche von den Fingern und betrachtete mich skeptisch. „Ich kann mich dich gar nicht in Strumpfhosen vorstellen. Obwohl.... du hast die Beine dafür. Würdest du bitte, bitte, bitte welche für mich anziehen.“

„Elender Apfeltaschendieb!“, warnte ich sie gespielt. „Konnte das Mädchen sagen, wer ihr weißer Ritter war?“

„Schwarze Ritter triff es wohl eher.“ Deborah schüttelte den Kopf. „Angeblich waren es zwei. Ich schätze, die beiden haben Dreck am Stecken, sonst hätten sie längst das Geld abgesahnt. Wenn sie nicht sogar für das Kidnapping verantwortlich sind. Nathalie war völlig dehydriert, konnte kaum die Augen offen halten, aber sie ist stabil. LaGuerta will einen Phantomzeichner zu ihr schicken, danach wissen wir mehr. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir etwas aus ihr herausbekommen. Aber bitte. LaBitch macht es nur, um Herrn Mandelbaum in den Arsch zu kriechen.“

Nachdenklich starrte ich auf meinen Bildschirm. Nathalie hatte mich kaum registriert. Sie würde mich nicht erkennen, allerdings war ich mir bei Jeremy nicht so sicher. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon bei ihr auf dem Fußboden gehockt hatte, bevor ich gekommen war. In letzter Zeit war Jeremy nachlässig geworden.

„Was brütest du aus, Dex?“, fragte meine Schwester neugierig, „Hattest du eine Vision vom Täter? Komm schon, wenn du diesen Blick drauf hast, dann weißt du was!“ Hibbelig tippte Deborah mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

„Nein, nichts.“ Ich sah sie lächelnd an. „LaGuerta schafft es auch ohne meine genialen Fähigkeiten.“

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Wenn du sie nur lieb genug fragst, frisst sie dir bestimmt aus der Hand, und das nicht nur sprichwörtlich!“ Angesäuert verschwand Deborah.

~ * ~ * ~

Wie ich vermutete, hatte Nathalie mich nicht erkannt. Ihre Ritter, schwarz oder weiß, blieben zwei Unbekannte, die sie zufällig in dem Loch gefunden hatten. Dafür brachte der Zeichner ein umso klareres Bild von Neill aus dem Krankenhaus mit.

Sobald es Mittag war, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Jeremy. Es war Zeit, mit ihm zu reden.

Auf mein Klopfzeichen hin öffnete Jeremy die Tür seines spartanischen Motelzimmers. Er wartete nicht einmal, bis ich eingetreten war, sondern schlurfte gleich zurück in sein aufgewühltes Bett. Die Luft stand. Die Klimaanlage hörte sich an wie die Lunge eines Asthmatikers. Alle Vorhänge waren zugezogen, nur wenig Sonnenlicht strömte durch einen schmalen Spalt herein, in dem ich die Staubpartikel tanzen sehen konnte.

Jeremy hockte im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und schaute mich an. Ich stand ein wenig unschlüssig im Raum.

„Nathalie geht’s gut. Sie konnte keinen von uns identifizieren. Ich dachte mir, dass dich das interessiert“, sagte ich und zog mir einen Stuhl heran. Ich war nicht sehr oft bei ihm gewesen und hier an seinem Bett zu sitzen, machte einen merkwürdigen Eindruck. Als säße ich an seinem Krankenbett.

„Das ist gut.“

„Ja. Trotzdem hättest du vorsichtiger sein müssen. Es reicht schon, dass wir Claremont am Hals haben...“

„Du hast recht.“

Ich musterte ihn genau. Jeremy benahm sich merkwürdig. „Alles okay?“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, klar.“

„Ich war bei Claremont. Habe mit ihr geredet“, gestand ich schnell, als würde ich mir mit einem Ruck ein Pflaster abreißen. Ein sehr großes Pflaster.

Jeremy starrte mich ungläubig an. „Du hast was?“

„Ich habe nur mit ihr geredet“, schwor ich halb scherzend.

Wütend schoben sich Jeremys Augenbrauen zusammen. Eine tiefe Furche bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Wieso? Was zur Hölle...?“

„Ich dachte, was du kannst, kann ich auch. Ich hätte schließlich Schlimmeres tun können. Aber nichts habe ich ihr angetan, obwohl es mich gefreut hätte. Kein Blut. Kein klebriges, warmes, schreckliches Blut. Schade.“ Ich zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte das klären“, erwiderte Jeremy laut. Er stieg aus seinem Bett und fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es lassen“, antwortete ich ebenso laut wie unnachgiebig.

Jeremy tigerte einmal auf und ab. „Was hast du dir erzählt? Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Dass sie mich für den bösen, bösen schwarzen Mann hält.“ Ich sah, wie er die Stirn fragend runzelte. „Claremont meint, ich wäre derjenige, der dich missbraucht hat, der dich weiter in meinem Dunstkreis hält und negativ beeinflusst. Ja, ich glaube so ähnlich hat sie es ausgedrückt. Ich halte mich für ein Monster, aber...“

„Nein.“

„Offensichtlich hast du es ihr nicht alles erzählt und unsere Psychotherapeutin hat ihre eigenen, irrsinnigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen.“ Ich wusste, dass er auf das Wort allergisch reagierte. Ich war sicher der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der mit ihm darüber reden wollte, was ihm zugestoßen war.

„Nein, habe ich nicht alles erzählt“, antwortete er scharf, „Nicht jedes beschissene Detail. Wolltest du sie nicht umbringen?“

„Ich hätte es auch besser gefunden, wenn Claremont gesagt hätte: ‚Gratulation. Sie sind völlig normal. Sie haben das Herz am rechten Fleck. Ich finde es rührend, wie Sie sich um den kleinen Jeremy kümmern.’“

„Warum musst du eigentlich immer so witzig sein?“, fauchte er und schaute mich zornig an, „Mir brauchst du wirklich nichts vorzuspielen. Du erzählst mir selbst gern, dass du keine Gefühle hast und sie nur nachahmst. Also hör auf mit deinen blöden Sprüchen!“

„In Ordnung. Unterhalten wir uns wie Erwachsene.“ Ich stand auf. Wir standen einander gegenüber wie zwei Duellanten. „Der erste Fehler war, dass du dich von Claremont hast erwischen. Du hättest wegrennen, dich verstecken oder sie umbringen müssen, stattdessen forderst du es heraus und trinkst mit ihr einen Kaffee. Aber es war ebenso gut mein Fehler, dass ich es soweit habe kommen lassen. Der logische Schritt wäre gewesen, sie zu töten, aber ich habe auf dich gehört. Ich habe versucht, das Problem mit Konversation zu lösen, obwohl das nun wirklich nicht mein Spezialgebiet ist.“

„Sie wird mich nicht verraten. Hast du sie nicht danach gefragt?“, fragte Jeremy spitzfindig.

„Ein Mitwisser, der kein Verbrechen begangen hat, ist ein schlechter Mitwisser. Claremont könnte dich jederzeit denunzieren, wenn sie auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hat, was du in dein Freizeit tust. Du hast den Codex missachtet.“

„Dein toller Codex!“ Er war wütend.

„Unser toller Codex.“

„Ich werde sie nicht killen, egal, was du sagst“, donnerte Jeremy, wandte sich ab und kreuzte stur die Arme vor seiner Brust, „Lieber fliehe ich, als dass ich sie töte.“

Ruhig fuhr ich fort: „Dein zweiter Fehler war, Nathalie dein Gesicht zu zeigen. Zum Glück -“

Er schnaubte. „Jetzt war es falsch, dass ich sie gefunden habe?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

Als Jeremy sich zu mir umdrehte, war er fest entschlossen. „Ich haue ab. Das ist die beste Lösung. Damit lösen sich alle Probleme in die Luft auf, die ich verursacht habe.“

„Jer-“ Ich wollte widersprechen, doch er unterbrach mit meinem einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Ich habe schon länger darüber nachgedacht. Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich meine Mum von einem Münzapparat anrufen. Sie hat geweint. Weißt du, sie hat mich nie gefragt, wie ihr Junge ein Mörder werden konnte. Sie hat immer nur ‚mein Junge’ gesagt, wenn sie mich besucht hat.“

„Du willst nicht wirklich fliehen. Du weißt nicht, was du sagst.“

„Doch. Ich wollte mich umbringen, als du damals ins Untersuchungsgefängnis gekommen bist. Dein Auftauchen hat alles... nur hinausgezögert. Mein Leben in Miami ist vorbei.“ Jeremy suchte nach den passenden Worten. Er sprach mit seinen Händen. „Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Nur die Einbahnstraße in Miami, die sich ‚Zur Schlachthof’ nennt. Die Hemmschwelle zum Mord ist überschritten, längst nicht mehr vorhanden. Ich bin ein Mörder. Ein Serienmörder. Nicht so gut wie du, aber ich bin es.“

Ich nickte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurückgehen. Bevor das alles... alles passiert ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Mum wiedersehen. Die einzigen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, sind unerreichbar. Oder ich bringe sie in die Bredouille. Ich mag Claremont, okay!“

„Sie hat tolle Beine.“ Das war das einzig Positive, das ich ihr inzwischen abgewinnen konnte.

Jeremy schaute mich ernst an. „Ich verlasse Miami. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, ich kann einfach nicht so weitermachen. Es gibt nur noch einen Weg. Nach vorne.“

Mein Blick auf die Armbanduhr bestätigte mir, dass ich meine Pause gründlich überzogen hatte. „Ich muss arbeiten. Schlaf eine Nacht darüber.“

„Ich habe mehr als eine Nacht darüber geschlafen. Es ist jetzt nur alles zusammen gekommen...“

Jeremy war die Ausnahme in meinem Codex, in Harrys Lösung. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich selbst den größten Fehler begannen, als ich mir einen Spielkameraden gesucht hatte. Ich war Neill viel ähnlicher als Jeremy, so unmoralisch wie Batmans Joker. Der alte Dexter hätte das Mädchen sich selbst überlassen. Er hätte Claremont bei der nächsten Gelegenheit über die Klippe springen lassen. Er hätte Jeremy, den Mitwisser, beseitigt... eventuell.

„Okay“, erklärte ich. Mir fiel nichts besseres ein.

Dexter, der Eiswürfel, war angetaut.

Ich musste mich besinnen. Ich musste zu meiner alten Form zurückkehren, die Kontrolle wiedergewinnen. Nachdenken.

~ * ~ * ~

Abends übertrug das Fernsehen Mandelbaums Pressekonferenz live. Nathalies Vater hielt eine eindrucksvolle Rede, in der er die Belohnung für Hinweise auf die Retter als auch auf den Entführer erhöhte. Er beweihräucherte die Helden, die ihm seine Tochter gebracht hatten. Fast hätte man meinen können, eine Träne glitzerte in seinem Augenwinkel, so überzeugend verkaufte er dem hörigen Publikum seine Story. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er nächstes Jahr einen Platz im Stadtrat inne hatte.

Ich nickte voll echtem, synthetischen Mitgefühles. Armer Mann. So arm, dass er sich im Fernsehen profilieren musste statt bei seiner Tochter zu sein.

Danach kam LaGuertas großer Auftritt, mit der Aussage, dass die Polizei eigentlich nichts in der Hand hatte, brillant verpackt. Leider durften aufgrund der Aktualität des Falls nicht mehr Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Exzellente Ausrede.

Überdrüssig schaltete ich den Fernseher aus. Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen, verließ mein Appartement und holte Jeremy aus seinem Motelzimmer ab.

Die schwüle Hitze des Tages hatte sich gelegt. Wer das feuchtwarme Klima Miamis nicht gewohnt war, kämpfte aussichtslos dagegen an, mit dem Resultat, dass man im eigenen Saft brutzelte.

Ich fand, die lauwarmen Nächte Miamis waren immer einen Spaziergang wert. Rita und ich mochten das. Das normale, einfache, für andere schnöde Leben. Und ich redete nicht von den sexgeschwängerten heißen Nächten mit kubanischen Rhythmen und Arschgewackel. Dafür hatte ich nichts übrig.

In einer Nacht wie dieser konnte ich wieder und wieder morden. Ich wurde dem nicht müde.

Ich hatte Jeremy einen Ausweis aus der Asservatenkammer besorgt und die Unterlagen gefälscht, sodass es keinem auffallen würde. Für das Bild hatte ich einen Schnappschuss von meiner Handykamera verwendet. Einmal hatte ich Jeremy aus Jux fotografiert. (Eine weitere Unachtsamkeit in einer langen Kette von Spuren, die ich mir geleistet hatte.)Ein Serientäter lächelte mir auf dem Foto entgegen. Die kühle Entschlossenheit, die ich an ihm schätzte, wenn er bei der Arbeit war. Ja, er war ein echter Serienmörder geworden. Es war ein schlechtes Bild, die Qualität mies, aber das musste reichen. Leider hatte ich keine größeren Connections zur bedrohlichen Unterwelt Miamis, dass ich mal eben einen besseren, gefälschten Ausweis aus dem Ärmel schütteln konnte. Auf diese Art Ruhm verzichtete ich liebend gerne.

Jeremy sah sich das Bild an. Er erinnerte sich.

Ich hatte verpasst, ihm das Autofahren beizubringen. Jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Ich hatte gewusst, dass es Jeremy ernst war. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und so hatte ich beschlossen, den Abschied ihm und mir einfach zu machen. Wahrscheinlich würde es allerdings noch dauern, bis mir die volle Tragweite seiner Entscheidung klar wurde.

Jeremy zog die Kapuze seines Pullovers ein Stück tiefer in sein Gesicht, bevor wir zu meinem Auto gingen. Falls ich einen Verfolger gehabt haben sollte, hatte ich ihn mit meinem Fahrstil abgehängt. Trotzdem blickte ich mich wachsam um. Eine überlebenswichtige Angewohnheit.

„Wohin fährst du?“, fragte ich, während wir zum Busbahnhof fuhren. Von dort starteten auch um diese Uhrzeit eine Hand voll Greyhound Busse, die einen in jeden Staat der USA bringen konnten.

Jeremy zuckte auf dem Beifahrersitz mit den Schultern. „Wo es warm ist.“ Er fischte ein Kaugummi aus seiner Tasche, bot mir eins an, und schob sich seins in den Mund. „Sofia ist Kalifornierin. Aus Berkeley. Ist ein bedeutendes Zentrum für Kernphysik.“

„Du hast dich schon immer sehr für Kernphysik interessiert.“

„Ich weiß, es ist dumm, wegen eines Mädchen dorthin zu wollen. Einem, das...“ Er tat den Rest mit einem Wink seiner Hand ab. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass sie sich noch einmal getroffen hatten. Er hatte sich über das Ergebnis des zweiten Dates (oder wie auch immer er es bezeichnen mochte) ausgeschwiegen, woraus ich schloss, dass es nicht gut gelaufen war. Inzwischen war Sofia mit ihren Eltern wieder heimgekehrt.

„Kernphysik ist sehr... attraktiv. Ich verstehe das.“

Jeremy sah mich an. „Du bist wirklich nicht, wie ich mir einen Mörder vorgestellt habe.“

„Er war immer so ein netter, junger Mann. So freundlich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er diese... diese schrecklichen Dinge getan haben soll...“, imitierte ich eine ältlich klingende Dame.

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Gewöhnliche Mörder sind eigentlich auch nicht so clever und hübsch.“

„Von hübsch war nie die Rede.“

„Nicht? In Ordnung, clever reicht.“

Ich hielt meinen Ford an. Der Busbahnhof lag friedlich in der Nacht. Hier und da streunerten Leute herum, die auf ihren Bus warteten oder auch einfach nur hier herumlungerten. Wir stiegen aus. Jeremy hatte nur einen Rücksack voll seiner weltlichen Güter. Er ging zum Schalter und kaufte sich eine Fahrkarte. Ich fragte ihn nicht, für welche Route er sich entschieden hatte. Wenn er mich brauchte, hatte er meine Handynummer.

Im Licht der Straßenlaterne sah ich, dass seine richtige Haarfarbe am Ansatz hervorstach. Das Licht warf Schatten über seine Augenhöhlen, zog einen unter seiner Nase.

„Weißt du noch, was du mir damals gesagt hast?“, fragte Jeremy, „Täusche vor, dass du Gefühle hast. Täusche vor, für die, die um dich sind. Vielleicht sind die Gefühle eines Tages wirklich da.“ Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Seine Arme waren fest um mich geschlungen. Ich hatte geahnt, dass er trotz allem fühlte, Gefühle hatte. Ich war nur für eine Zeit lang die richtige Gesellschaft für ihn gewesen. Jetzt war es Zeit, zu gehen.

Zu viel kubanischer Kaffee, anders ließ sich mein Herzflattern nicht erklären. Dennoch schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen. Ich wollte diesen Moment festhalten. „Ich denke, das ist Zeitverschwendung“, flüsterte ich als Antwort.

Jeremy lächelte, als wir einander losließen.

Das war der Abschied. Ich wartete nicht, bis sein Bus kam, sondern fuhr ab. Im Rückspiegel sah ich, wie er die Hand hob und knapp winkte, dann marschierte Jeremy in Richtung der Busse und verschwand aus meinem Sichtfeld.

~ * ~ * ~

Claremonts Augen flackerten auf, als hätte sie sie nur für einen kurzen Sekundenschlaf geschlossen, bevor das Auto von der Straße abkam, sich mehrfach überschlug und zerschellte. Nur war ich es, der ihr passieren würde. Ich lächelte sie an, sobald sie mich bemerkt hatte. Mit einem Redeschwall, der durch Klebeband von mir fern gehalten wurde, versuchte Claremont mich zu bewegen.

Vielleicht denkt ihr jetzt, dass ich an meiner Entscheidung zweifelte. Weil sie doch kein so übler Mensch war. Weil Jeremy sie mochte. Weil sie ihm wirklich helfen wollte. Aber es gab keine Regeln, die mir mein Herz vorschrieb. Es gab nur den Codex.

Ich befreite Claremont nicht von ihrem Knebel. Bei vielen meiner Opfer hatte ich das getan, um zu hören, wie sie sich wanden und versuchten, ihre Taten zu erklären. Es befriedigte mich, dass ich es besser wusste. Dass ihr jetzt und in den folgenden Minuten ihr Allmächtiger war. Bei Claremont war von ihrer Seite alles gesagt worden.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was sie gesagt haben“, meinte ich ruhig und ging um den Tisch, auf dem sie nackt in Folie gefesselt lag. Claremont folgte mir mit ihren Augen. Sie widersprach nicht, sondern wartete auf meine Fortsetzung. Eine gute Psychotherapeutin wusste, wann es Zeit war, zuzuhören.

„Ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf Jeremy. In dem Punkt gebe ich Ihnen recht“, fuhr ich fort, „Ich wollte etwas Neues probieren. Und Jeremy ist wirklich gut. Nicht, was Sie denken.“ Ich zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu. „Mein finsterer Pfadfinder.“ Die Spitze meines Messers, das ich in der einen Hand hielt, bohrte ich leicht in die Haut meines Zeigefingers. „Er hat mir sogar etwas mit dem Messer beibringen können.“

Claremont zappelte unter ihrer Verpackung wie an Fisch an Land.

„Ich habe ihn zu einem wachsamen und ausgefeilten Mörder ausgebildet. Das ist unser kleines Geheimnis, das uns verbindet. Und es wird für immer unter uns bleiben.“ Großmütig erzählte ich ihr von Jeremys und meinen Abenteuern, wie es die Mörder im Fernsehen immer taten, bevor sie verhaftet wurden. Das dumme Ego ist einem doch stets im Weg.

Ich hielt ihr das Bild von Jeremy, dem Mörder, auf meinem Handy vor die Nase. Danach löschte ich den vorletzten Beweis, dass ich einen Jeremy Downs gekannt hatte.

Ich stellte mich hinter sie und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung durch die Ruine, in der wir uns befanden. Zur Feier des Tages nahm ich das Messer. „Willkommen auf dem Spielplatz“, sagte ich, schnitt ihr die Kehle durch und beseitigte damit den allerletzten Bewies.

Ich spielte wieder allein.

~ Ende


End file.
